In the current computer systems landscape, corporate entities increasingly vie for ways to increase efficiency and decrease costs. One way corporate entities currently attempt to save costs is to utilize software applications that are executed in a distributed computing environment wherein the software platform executable and any supporting data files reside on a centralized server and are made accessible to multiple client devices. In this way, the corporate entity needs only to obtain control costs by effectively managing its software in one centralized location.
One drawback to such a configuration is that once an update is need to be installed to a specific portion of the platform product or any supporting data items, termination of use of the entirety of the system is necessary, preventing any users within the corporate entities to access and utilize the software application. Accordingly, there exists an need to create a system and methodology that allows for updates in a distributed environment without the necessity to terminate use of the entire system.